Supernatural Durability
The power to possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Durability. Variation of Dermal Armor and Invulnerability. Also Called *Immense Durability *Super Durability *Superhuman Durability *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Capabilities The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, users usually possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking their bones. Applications * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Internal Reinforcement * Muscle Armor * Pain Suppression * Pressure Resistance * Skin Hardening ** Unbreakable Skin * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Vacuum Adaptation Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *Enhanced Durability: User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Durability'': User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations * Dermal Armor * Layered Durability * Supernatural Body Limitations * Not complete invulnerability. * Certain abilities that are capable of bypassing tough skin like Absolute Strength, Telepathy, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this power. * May have a set duration. * User may sacrifice flexibility and speed for strength and durability. * User may be notably heavier than their overall size would suggest. * May complicate receiving medical treatment. Known Users *Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) *Destroyer (TF2 Freak) *Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) *Golem (TF2 Freak) *Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) *Painis Cupcake (TF2 Freak) *Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) *Robosol (TF2 Freak) *Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) *Seeman (TF2 Freak) *Sentinel (TF2 Freak) *Soldine (TF2 Freak) *Juggernaut (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery Behemoth Durability Showcase.gif|Even for a Demon Lord, Behemoth's (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to withstand sizeable explosions, heavy arms-fire and powerful melee weapons. Crazy Machine.jpg|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) Dr. Teeem.png|Thanks to his Supernatural Endurance, Dr. Teeem (TF2 Freak) can withstand sizeable explosions, heavy gunfire, concussive damages, virtually all toxins, and corrosives without injury. Giant Pyrogun-Bot Supernatural Durability.gif|Thanks to his size, Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) can withstand powerful blows, sizeable explosions, most powerful abilities, etc. without getting severely damaged. Golem Durability Showcase.gif|Golem (TF2 Freak) can withstand heavy firearms, blunt trauma, etc. without getting hurt. Robosol Durability Showcase.gif|Being a Necroborg, Robosol (TF2 Freak) has a supernatural level of durability, allowing him to withstand small to heavy arms fire, and resist Soldine's Thunder Punch with little injury. Mastermind Vagineer Durability Showcase.gif|Thanks to his Supernatural Endurance, the Mastermind Vagineer (TF2 Freak) can withstand moderate to high tier powers, sizable explosions, etc. without injury. Nightmare Medic Durability Showcase.gif|Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) can resist sizeable explosions, heavy arms fire, high-tier weapons and powers, etc. Painis Cupcake Durability Showcase.gif|Painis Cupcake (TF2 Freak) can withstand heavy firearms, sizeable explosions, tolerate extreme temperatures, almost all toxins, corrosives, and punctures without injury. Painis Vagicake.png|Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) shares Painis Cupcake's supernatural level of durability. Penance Durability Showcase.gif|Penance’s (TF2 Freak) withstood a Pyrodemon’s giant Sharpened Volcano Fragment being thrown at his back, and durable enough to resist powerful attacks and powers. Samurai Demo.png|Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) is incredibly resistant, allowing him to withstand sizeable explosions, certain powerful attacks and powers, etc. without injury. Seeman.png|Seeman’s (TF2 Freak) toughness means it takes a lot to injure him. Sentinel Strength and Durability Showcase.gif|Sentinel’s (TF2 Freak) immense durability allows him to resist heavy arms fire, sizeable explosions, etc. Soldine Durability Showcase.gif|Thanks to his heavy armor, durable limb prostheses and a reinforced skeleton, Soldine (TF2 Freak) can withstand an impressive amount of punishment. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut’s (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) tough frame is immensely high enough to take sizable explosions and as well as most powers, which in return makes him one of the most feared Pavor Nocturnus threats. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries